Devices on a network may be considered client devices or rogue devices. Generally, clients have permission to use the network, and rogues do not. For rogues, elimination is desirable. It may be possible that an operator of the rogue device may attempt to frustrate efforts to find the rogue. A rogue device at an unknown location may be difficult to eliminate, requiring the use of strong countermeasures, e.g. suppression of service.
An existing approach uses a received signal strength indicator (RSSI) to locate devices. RSSI levels may be used to estimate a device distance. High RSSI is indicative of closer proximity than low RSSI. The RSSI approach may yield poor results because client transmit power is usually unknown. Further, a precise model of a radio environment is generally unavailable.
Another existing approach uses time differences of arrival (TDOA). TDOA removes signal attenuation from the calculation. However, TDOA is similarly flawed in that nanosecond clocks are generally not synchronized and synchronizing them is difficult. Further, in TDOA, paths to the location avoids obstacles in different ways. Varying path lengths from varying points may cause TDOA to suffer in quality when higher numbers of different points are used to find a location. This is counter intuitive because a greater number of measurements would seem to lead to a more accurate location.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.